Through the Eyes of a Photographer
by AEROFiNiC
Summary: When you were this close to Light Yagami, a certain detective may want to interrogate you. Don't worry, this sweet-loving detective is a sweetheart himself, and he may want you to stick around a while. LXOC with a bit of Light also.
1. Welcome Message

A/N: My first ever story including Light! Mwahaha. Don't get too used to him; he may not last long. _Hajimimashite is like saying "How do you do?"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters, though it'd be pretty damn nice if I did!

**Through the Eyes of a Photographer**

"Good evening, Jessa. Light-kun came to see you, our neighbor. Why don't you come say hi?"

Jessa Chang was a Chinese-American, living in Japan. Her family tended to travel around a lot, following her father's business wherever it went. They'd finally settled down to live in Japan, at least until Jessa finished high school. The family could be considered a well kept one, and they definitely had enough money to survive. They were well known in Japan, almost as well known as Light Yagami's family. Light was seventeen, so smart, so cool, and Jessa admired him. He often waved to her, but they hadn't spoken in person since Jessa's thirteenth birthday, the year she arrived in Japan.

Light was her neighbor at the time. He came over to wish her a happy birthday, but she didn't quite understand Japanese and only blushed, embarrassed. He spent the evening at her house, her family offering him dinner, to teach her Japanese. By the end of the evening, she'd learned quite a few things and was very proud of the result.

"Liight, hajimimashite?" she said, not completely remembering what she meant.

"I'm good," he said plainly before releasing a small sigh and smiling at her.

Finally, the night was over and Light had to return home. That was really the last she'd heard from him directly. Most of the news she received about him now was the chatter of his _fan girls. _

But now, being sixteen, Jessa's mind had been focused on other things, like her camera and her school work. Jessa was very smart, and she planned to study and go to college someday to become a photographer. It was her biggest dream, and she wasn't going to give it up just to gain a friend like Light Yagami. She had good enough friends, didn't she?

Light Yagami, on the other hand, seemed to be missing out on whatever friendships awaited him. Of course, he talked to the guys in his English class, but he couldn't really consider them friends. He helped them with studying, and that was basically it. Even when they asked him to tag along somewhere, he stayed behind and studied. He was a very serious young man, and had been since he began high school. He only dreamed of living up to his father's expectations---to become a defender of justice, just like him. That was his plans, but he was secretly desperate for a friend. Friendship seemed like what he needed to keep his life on track at the moment. His chance came on a summer evening when his mother suggested he walk next door. Boredom had overcome him, and he had nothing else to do, so he ran the errand his mom had asked.

When he stood at their doorstep, Mrs. Chang invited him inside for tea. At first he was reluctant, sweetly saying he didn't want to cause any trouble. Mrs. Chang insisted that he come in so he did so, bowing lightly to her before entering.

She smiled at his maturity. _"What a boy," _she thought as she heated the tea. _He'd be the perfect boy for Jessa._

-

Jessa climbed down the stairs fifteen minutes later to find Light sitting in her living room, glancing up at her.

"Oh…Hi, Light," she said, almost blushing at her embarrassment. It was strange to be caught by someone out of your family when you're in your home clothes. For Jessa, these were red Sofee shorts and a T-shirt reading "Alice Nine." which happened to be her favorite band.

He smiled and greeted her with the words, "You look comfy."

She blushed and sat down next to him. "Yeah…" she said, at loss for words.

She glanced down at her clothing once more and frowned. "Well, this is embarrassing," she said to herself.

Light seemed to have somewhat heard her, returning with "Yes?"

"Oh, I was just thinking," she replied.

He leaned in, as if ready for her to tell him a story. She noticed this and began a discussion with him---all about photography. He would have liked to talk about something else but for now, he was content with this subject and stayed quiet. He knew he should let her talk, for when it was his turn they would talk about justice. Their discussion was cut short, though, by Jessa's mother returning with tea.

Jessa almost wanted to cry. This was _Light Yagami, _and her mother was ruining everything!

She didn't know that her mother's interruption would lead to something good, and that something _good _would lead to something _better._

* * *

A/N: There you go. Please review if you want me to continue, because I'm hoping to get one review per chapter, at the least. I won't continue if no one likes my story.


	2. Hello, Stalker

**Through the Eyes of a Photographer**

"Um, Watari?" came a voice from the sofa, muffled by some kind of sweet treat.

Watari turned to face the young man and smiled. "Yes?"

"I saw a girl today. With Light-kun. Should we interrogate her, or leave her be?"

Watari replied, while handing the man an oversized lollipop, "Whatever you see fit."

The man shrugged and turned back to his addictive candy.

This man was L Lawliet, the world's greatest detective. He didn't take the title seriously by image, for he was a very mature adult and far too old to still have a guilty pleasure for candy. He did, though, take the title seriously by success, for he was always correct, no doubt about that.

-

Mrs. Chang baked a cake, just for the celebration of having such a wonderful child. After all, she had only one but it was as perfect as any. While baking, though, she took breaks often. She couldn't possibly watch the cake while it sat lifeless in the oven, could she? Since it was a nice evening, she opened the windows and peered out onto the setting sun.

The street was fairly quiet today, almost peaceful. You could have called it a ghost town for its silence. As every silence must go, it was broken by one small thing. This thing caught Mrs. Chang's attention, and eventually caught Jessa's. Today Light Yagami was walking home, but with someone new. This person seemed to be rather passive in many ways. His hair was tangled and he had dark shadows under his eyes. He looked like a gamer that never slept, even when given the chance. His worse habit seemed to be his way of standing. He was hunched over with his head practically at the same height with his stomach. Jessa laughed at how unkept he was, and that wasn't really the best thing to do.

Immediately he turned to face her and found himself inches away from the window.

"You're laughing because of me, I'm guessing?"

"Uhm, no, I didn't meant to m-,"she began but was interrupted by the stranger.

"I'm Ryuzaki. I just don't see why you have reason to laugh about my appearance."

"Ryuzaki, leave her alone," Light called to him.

Ryuzaki ignored this and continued to study Jessa. Could she possibly be Kira's accomplice, or just another face Light knew from school. He was willing to take her away and find out. That would take time, of course, and he couldn't force it upon the family just yet so he told them, "I'm a detective. I just thought I'd get that out of the way.

Light rolled his eyes and forced the man to follow him. Within seconds the two disappeared into Light's house and weren't expected to emerge from it any time soon.

Jessa turned to her mother and sighed. How strange it was that a man would approach the Chang house just from hearing a tiny giggle. She returned to her room a few minutes later and crashed on the bed. There wasn't much that she could say about her day, but strange occurrences seemed to flood through it. One was approaching her then, but she hadn't noticed at all.

Her bedroom window was open and the curtains were up, revealing her room to the world around her. The closest building was quite a distance away, but Ryuzaki stared into her window from Lights room. He looked almost stalkerish, whether he was trying to or not. Light noticed this and pulled him away from the window.

"Would you leave my friends alone?"

"I am not doing anything to them," Ryuzaki replied, grinning slightly as he did so.

"Well, stop watching them," he said. Light then continued studying and left Ryuzaki to his…stalking.


End file.
